


Waiting

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis closed the space between them and captured Wes’ lips. Wes didn't know what to do. He knew what he <i>should</i> do… and he knew what he wanted to do. He kissed back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

“Damn it,” Wes growled, getting back in the car, “It won’t start. We’ll have to wait for a tow.”

“Aw man. We’re out in the middle of nowhere. It’s gonna take forever,” Travis whined. He pulled out his phone and started messing around with it. Wes just rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Travis let out this throaty chuckle that sounded absolutely _filthy_. Wes bit his lip and glared at Travis.

“If you’re sexting…”

“What do you care, baby? I know you’re a prude, but a brother has needs,” Travis said with a chuckle.

“That’s disgusting,” Wes snorted.

“I’m not, Wes. She just texted me something dirty.”

“That’s sexting, Travis.”

“No it’s not, Wes. I’d have to reply back with something dirty for it to be sexting. Something like ‘Yeah, honey. I wanna spread those legs open and make you cum so hard that you’re dizzy,’” Travis said, his voice huskier.

Wes’ face turned bright red. “…That was so unprofessional.”

“Or how about ‘Thinking about me inside of you, pumping so hard that you’re sweating.’?”

Wes was very uncomfortable. He pulled at his collar, trying to cool off the bristling hot skin on his neck and chest. “Y-you are so… so...”

“Or maybe ‘Your legs hooked around my waist as I thrust deep inside you, touching you just the right way so you’re moaning in my mouth.’?” Travis said. His voice had gotten even lower, more sensual. Wes watched him lick his lips, and he bit his lip hard when he felt the blood run south. He looked away and tried to breathe, panicking. He couldn't really be feeling this, getting turned on by Travis talking dirty. He tried to switch his position to hide his semi, but it only drew Travis’ attention to his crotch. Wes felt like he was suffocating when he saw Travis look down. He knew he saw it. And then Travis’ blue eyes were on Wes’ eyes and he wanted to die.

“You’re hard,” Travis murmured with shock on his face. Wes looked away, his face burning.

“I-it’s not… what…”

“You’re stuttering. Your face is bright red. I turned you on,” Travis said in that husky voice, suddenly in Wes’ personal space. “Tell me what you want, Wes.”

“What?” Wes asked breathlessly. His eyes were fixed on Travis’ lips. Travis closed the space between them and captured Wes’ lips. Wes didn't know what to do. He knew what he _should_ do… and he knew what he wanted to do. He kissed back, moaning and letting Travis’ tongue in his mouth.

“Tell me what you want,” Travis repeated, his lips hovering near Wes’. Wes pushed Travis back over to his side roughly, and Travis looked surprised and confused. Wes was more flexible than Travis, so he crawled over into Travis’ lap, crushing his erection onto Travis’. Travis gasped, looking up at Wes with bedroom eyes.

Wes rolled into him, and they groaned at the same time. Travis let his hands fall to Wes’ waist, then down to grope Wes’ ass. Wes ground into him, moaning and supporting himself with a hand to his chest. Travis pushed off Wes’ jacket and worked at the buttons on his shirt before Wes stopped him.

“The tow truck.”

“I wanna see you naked. I wanna feel you,” Travis breathed into his hair, kissing his head. Wes let out a shaky breath.

“Not enough time.”

“I don’t care if the damn tow truck driver watches. I've been waiting years for this,” Travis mumbled. Wes pulled away, staring at him in astonishment.

“You… really?”

“Yeah, man. One day, it just clicked. I mean, you’re kind of… the only person who’s been there for me consistently. And you’re so frustrating and stubborn. Sometimes, with them unbuttoned shirts and tight pants… I just imagined what it would be like to touch you like this. You’re just so goddamn stupid that you didn't realize I've been flirting with you for years.”

Wes threw caution to the wind, cupping his face and kissing him passionately. Travis grinned and unbuttoned Wes’ shirt the rest of the way. His hands went to Wes’ stomach muscles immediately. How long had it been since Wes had had sex? A year? A year and a half? He honestly couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was enjoying this and he didn't want it to stop. 

And then it hit him. He stopped moving and looked down at Travis nervously. 

“What? Wes, what is it?” he asked, kissing his jaw.

“I don’t want you to cheat on that woman.”

Travis blinked in surprise. “Wes… Erica and I agreed we’d just be occasional good times for each other. We’re not dating.”

Wes sighed in relief, though he was still nervous. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know about you, but I want to do you,” Travis said with a grin. He rolled up into Wes and the blond gave a throaty groan.

“Travis, I meant… after.”

“I don’t know. We always get through things. If it doesn't work out, we’ll work it out.”

“I want you,” Wes blurted, and Travis grabbed his ass and pushed their bodies together, kissing him fiercely. He licked a stripe down Travis’ neck before giving him a little taste of teeth.

“ _God_ , Wes. I want you so bad,” he moaned, trying to undo Wes’ belt. Wes put his hands over Travis’.

“We don’t have the time or space right now.”

“Stop being practical and let loose, Wes,” Travis breathed. Wes was going to protest, but Travis grabbed his crotch and rubbed and he was groaning loudly.

Travis opened his car door and spun so his legs were out the door with Wes still in his lap. Wes’ head hit the roof of the car with a smack.

“Ow!” he said, laughing. Travis laughed a little and kissed his head apologetically. Wes got off his lap and stood outside, his erection making his pants painfully tight. Travis stood and immediately had his tongue down Wes’ throat, his hand rubbing his erection. Travis reached out and his hand hit the door before finding the handle and opening it.

“No, no, no. We are not having sex in my backseat,” Wes said, pulling away.

Travis ran a hand over his jaw, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Then what would _you_ recommend to get rid of _this_?” he asked, squeezing the bulge in Wes’ pants at ‘this.’ Wes gasped and blushed, chewing on his lip. He really did want this. He raised a finger and went to the trunk. He pulled out a blanket and spread it out carefully on the backseat. He turned back toward Travis and gestured to the backseat. Travis snorted and took off his jacket and shirt before crawling in and lying on his back. Wes swallowed and hesitantly crawled on top of him, shutting the door. 

Travis undid Wes’ belt slowly, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants teasingly. Wes kicked his pants off and Travis felt him through his boxers for only a few moments before he was greedily pulling down Wes’ boxers. Wes was bright red. It had been a while since someone had seen him naked. But Travis’ hands were roaming every inch of him, his eyes soaking him up. 

“Wes, I wanna be in you,” Travis murmured. Wes went to Travis’ pants and undid them, pulling out his cock. Travis moaned as Wes stroked it slowly, both leaning toward each other for a kiss. 

“We need lubricant.”

Travis grinned and reached in his jacket pocket. He rooted around for a few moments before pulling out a sample packet of lube and a condom. Wes rolled his eyes.

“I should be disturbed by that, but I’m too damn hard,” Wes said. Travis raised his eyebrows.

“You know that’s probably the most scandalous thing I've heard you say,” Travis told him. He lubricated Wes’ entrance and his fingers, pushing a finger in. Wes let out a soft whine, pushing himself down on his finger.

“I can… say far worse than that, Travis,” he said breathily. Wes couldn't tell if Travis was surprised or impressed, or maybe both.

“Pace yourself, baby,” Travis told him, pushing another finger in and letting him get used to it. Wes was so hard that he was leaking precum. Soon he was riding his fingers, so Travis stretched him open with another. “You’re so tight…”

“I want you. I want you,” Wes chanted as if to convince Travis. He pulled him forward and kissed him hard, the hand that wasn't knuckle-deep in Wes going through his short blond hair. 

“We could probably use your hair gel as lubricant,” Travis mumbled. Wes whacked him on the chest and Travis chuckled breathily. Wes took the condom from him and rolled it onto his partner’s dick. Travis rubbed on some lube, and Wes sank down slowly on him, gasping at the feeling. Travis laughed.

“You look uncomfortable. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… it’s new and weird. But good,” Wes said.

“It sounds like you’re critiquing a plate of food, baby. Although my dick is so good, I can see why you’d want it in your mouth.”

Wes was sure Travis was enjoying the blush on his face by the grin on his. He rolled his hips and Travis scrambled to hold onto something.

“Fuck!” he bit out. Wes rode him painfully slowly. Travis trailed a hand down his chest and stomach, leaning up to suck a mark on his stomach. Wes’ hips jerked forward automatically as Travis sucked and licked over his mark. He sped up in his movements, reaching a hand down to touch himself. Travis knocked his hand away and started stroking him in time with his fucking.

Travis’ breathing sped up and he started thrusting his hips up in time with Wes. He had to watch his head from hitting the roof of the car. Soon, he was moaning so loud and so filthily that he was making himself blush. But Travis was hitting him hard and just right and he could feel himself getting close. Wes came with a quiet gasp, spilling his cum on Travis’ stomach. His body was trembling from his orgasm, but he leaned forward and kissed him with teeth and tongue before whispering, “Fuck me.”

Travis didn't seem to need a second invitation before he was thrusting back up into Wes fast and shallowly. He groaned, thrusting through his orgasm. He closed his eyes, letting out a pleased humming noise. Wes grinned and leaned forward to kiss his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Wes. He gave him a peck, rubbing the small of his back affectionately. Wes pulled himself off of him, making a face at the feeling. He rolled the condom off and rolled it up, putting it in his designated trash sack.

“Hey, hey,” Travis murmured, pulling him back down and holding him there, nuzzling his neck, “Don’t worry about that now.”

Wes let himself relax in Travis’ arms for a few minutes and was starting to drift off before he heard an exclamation. He looked up and saw a big man standing outside his car, facing the other way. Wes gasped and scrambled to wipe himself clean with paper towels before desperately trying to get his boxers on. The man knocked on the window, still facing away from them.

“I’ll be in my truck. Come get me when you’re cleaned up.”

Wes watched in amazement as the man walked back to his truck. Travis blinked at Wes before hurrying to clean himself and get dressed at the same time as his partner. Once both men were dressed, Wes took the blanket and threw it back into the trunk before sheepishly walking to the truck. The driver stepped out.

“It’s not what it looked like-”

The driver guffawed. “I think it’s exactly what it looked like.” He studied both their faces before chuckling. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ve seen naked people before. And I ain’t judging. My son has a boyfriend. And what better way to pass the time when you’re waiting for a tow, huh?” He laughed loudly at himself, and Travis joined him. Wes cracked a reluctant smile.

He towed them to a garage. The mechanic said he could get it all fixed up in a week. Wes called for an officer to pick them up and take them back to the station. They sat on a bench, waiting for him to show up. 

“Do you regret it?”

Wes was deep in his own thoughts, so he was caught off-guard when Travis spoke. “Huh?”

“Do you regret being with me? I’d rather just you cut me off than pretend.”

Wes looked at him, shocked. “What? No! I… I liked it. A lot. I just was worried you’d regret it. I mean, I’m not… female or… anything you usually go for-”

Travis shut him up with a kiss. “For someone so smart, you’re really stupid about this. I told you. I've been waiting years for you.”

Wes smiled and set his hand on Travis’, silent as they sat together and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, whatever are loved. I wrote this pretty late at night, so let me know if I messed anything up lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
